


#2 - In bed

by Temis_Code00



Series: March Madness - Wing-0 [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temis_Code00/pseuds/Temis_Code00
Summary: What would Heero and Relena do in their free day?
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: March Madness - Wing-0 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190147
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	#2 - In bed

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the March Madness event!  
> #2 "Snow In"

"Seems like we can't go anywhere."

She heard Heero said after glancing through the window, white and falling snowflakes were all that could be seen. She was wrapped in his arms, snuggled in his embrace under the heavy blankets trying to feel all the warmth his body could offer. The room felt incredibly cold even after their steamy session of lovemaking.

"Can't we stay here the rest of the day?" She nuzzled his neck getting even closer to him if possible, she didn't want any space between them empty. "Days like this are so rare that I can't believe we both are free _at the same time_."

"We could spend more time together if you'd let me be in your daily detail." He complained, startling her a bit. It was unusual hearing him protest about something he was displeased about. That almost made her regret her decision of not allowing him to escort her every day, _almost_.

"And have nothing done in the office again?" She smiled amused at the memories, "our first attempt to work together was a failure, we were far behind the schedule all the time. Besides," continued ignoring his snort, "I love hearing stories from the trainees about how amazing you are." And she felt how her own lips were smiling smugly.

"If I recall it correctly, it was _you_ the one who was pushing me on your desk, seat, armchair, wall _or_ floor _whenever_ we were alone." He said with the nerve to smirk at her, while his hand pinched and caressed one her nipples. She moaned at the pleasant and unexpected touch. "Not having our work done was a natural result of all of that."

She was starting to feel hot again, her insides were tingling with his expert fondle. Heero always knew _where_ and _how_ to touch her.

"Are you blaming me for that?" She said playfully trying to ignore his ministrations. "I don't remember your complainings. You seemed more than ok with that to me." Her own hand started to linger in his skin, touching everything she could. "I can live as long as we can come home and be like this." Her hand over his arousal confirmed what she was referring to.

He grunted when she started to stroke him and adjusted himself to feel her better. "Are you sure about that?" He whispered in her skin, making her tremble, "we can have plenty of fun if you reconsider." And nibbled her ear as if trying to convince her.

She suppressed a moan when his hands became more aggressive, and by the way his eyes wandered, he seemed ready to devour every part of her.

"You'll need much more than _this._ " She wanted to seduce him, to make him have her again and again until they can't.

"I _can be_ pretty convincing."

_And he was all over her._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
